


alien sex toys for couples

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Series: alien sex toys for the discerning lover [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Alex and Michael get to know their alien sex toy a little better...-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 23: double penetration in one hole
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: alien sex toys for the discerning lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999612
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	alien sex toys for couples

Alex backed Michael against the bed, pressing him down onto it and crawling over him. They’d finally gotten a night off from everything else they had to do, and Alex had wasted absolutely no time in getting Michael undressed and to the bedroom. 

“We could try…” Michael started, and Alex nodded, kissing him fiercely, his tongue slipping into Michael’s mouth as Michael sighed. 

“Five steps ahead of you,” Alex said, gesturing to the cylinder sitting on top of his dresser. He’d been thinking about it for weeks, about the way he’d felt letting the thing take him apart, about how much he wanted to see it do the same to Michael, and when Michael had called to say he was coming over, Alex had wasted no time in pulling it out of the sock drawer he’d stowed it in for the past two weeks. 

Alex gave Michael one more deep kiss before pulling away, grabbing the cylinder off the dresser and stroking it a few times, gently, warming it up. He tossed it onto the bed next to Michael and Michael licked his lips, his cock twitching as he appraised it. Considering the only time Michael had seen it in action was when the thing’s tentacles were deep inside of Alex, Alex could only judge Michael’s excitement as a compliment. 

“So how do we do this?” Michael asked, looking up at Alex. Alex let his eyes slide over Michael’s body as he lay naked on the bed—it felt like years since they’d last done anything, since Alex had been able to drink in the beauty of Michael’s body. 

“I want to see you play with it,” Alex said, sitting down on the edge of the bed near the headboard while Michael rearranged himself across the bed. Alex bent over, taking off his prosthesis, feeling the weight of Michael’s eyes on him, waiting for him to say something else. He looked back up at Michael, raising an eyebrow. “I want to watch.”

Michael nodded, licking his lips again. “Yeah, okay.” 

Alex settled in, leaning up against the headboard as Michael lay back and put his hand lightly on the metal cylinder lying between them, moving his thumb along its length. He could see Michael’s breaths coming heavily, his muscles taut with anticipation. For a few long seconds, nothing happened. 

Then the thinner tentacles started sliding out of the seams of the cylinder, and Michael inhaled sharply. Alex watched as the tentacles started to slip over Michael’s skin, moving straight towards his already hard cock, stroking it softly. Alex could see the slick trail they made as they traveled Michael’s body—one wrapping lightly around the base of Michael’s cock while another slid around the head, one playing with his balls, two sliding over his chest and tweaking wetly at his nipples. 

“Fuck.” Michael looked over at Alex, and Alex wanted to moan at how wrecked Michael looked already. Alex put his hand on his cock, stroking it a few times to take the edge off—he was usually too close to that feeling when they were together, not able to watch as Michael started to fall apart—but watching was glorious. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Alex said, his hand still on his cock, and Michael nodded, his eyes glazing over as the tentacles wrapped around his cock more tightly and started to stroke him. 

“It feels fucking good.” Michael groaned as the tentacles slid around his cock, his hips stuttering up off the bed. 

Alex reached out impulsively and wrapped his hand around the cylinder next to Michael’s, remembering how the way he touched it had influenced the movement of the tentacles. Alex squeezed the cylinder, stroking across it like Michael was. More tentacles slid out of openings in the cylinder, grasping Michael’s thighs, wrapping around them and pulling them apart.

Michael was strong, but Alex could see the tentacles were holding him too tightly to move, and it made his cock ache with how hot that was. Alex slid his hand over one of the tentacles on the thigh closest to him, petting across its slippery texture, and he could see it instantly tighten at Alex’s touch, smaller ones winding their way towards Michael’s ass. 

Michael whined as the tentacles slid under him, pulling his knees towards his chest. Alex rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face close to Michael’s thigh so he could watch the tentacles tease Michael’s hole. 

“Fuck, this is  _ a lot _ ,” Michael whined. He slid his hand along the cylinder, so that his thumb and Alex’s were touching. Alex felt sparks between their fingers and he couldn’t tell if it was something alien, or just touch amplifying how incredibly aroused he already was. 

“You look so good, though,” Alex said, squeezing the cylinder again and watching the tentacles slide over Michael’s cock more firmly. “I don’t know how much longer I can just watch.”

Michael laughed, the sound breaking off into a moan as two of the small tentacles slid into his ass. Alex remembered how that felt, the slippery slide of them, the way they could stimulate so many spots at once, the way they moved over his prostate. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch Michael’s face, or his ass, or his cock—everything was overwhelmingly hot. 

Alex watched Michael writhe on the tentacles, his own cock leaking against his thigh. He licked his lips, anticipation swiftly becoming the overwhelming need to touch, to feel what Michael was feeling. Alex moved his hand down Michael’s thigh, stroking along his skin, all of it slick from the tentacles. He could see the two tentacles stretching Michael, moving inside of him and then stroking along his rim. Alex pressed his hand next to them, slipping one of his fingers into Michael’s ass next to one of the tentacles. 

Slipping his finger in had been easy with the slickness left by the tentacles, and Alex inhaled sharply, grinding his cock against the bed. Alex could feel the tentacles move around to accommodate his finger, one of them winding around his finger and directing it towards Michael’s prostate, the combined sensations of Alex’s finger rubbing and the tentacle sliding around it making Michael moan loudly. Michael pumped his hips up into the air, his cock leaking filthily onto the tentacles that were wrapped around it, teasing at the head of his cock. 

“Do you like this?” Alex asked quietly, stroking his finger more firmly inside of Michael. “Me fucking you with my finger while they take you apart?” Michael nodded, and Alex fucked another finger inside of him at the same time as one of the tentacles slid out of his ass, replaced by a thicker one. Michael whined sharply. “How much could you take, do you think? Could I fuck you, with these still inside of you?” 

“Fuck, yes.  _ Please, _ ” Michael moaned, and Alex had to take his hand off of the cylinder to press it against his cock, the sounds Michael was making combined with the feeling of the tentacles sliding around his fingers inside of Michael pushing Alex dangerously close to cumming. 

Alex pulled his fingers out of Michael. “Turn onto your side.” 

Michael followed the direction, rolling onto his side facing away from Alex. Alex moved the cylinder with him, lying it on the bed in front of Michael. He leaned over Michael, kissing him deeply, while Michael moaned against his lips. Alex lay down behind him, rubbing his fingers against the rim of Michael’s hole again, feeling the thicker tentacles fucking in and out of him.

“Ready?” Alex asked, and Michael moaned around a “yes.” Biting his lip, Alex moved his hand, wrapping it around Michael’s waist, pressing his palm against Michael’s chest, and lined his cock up with Michael’s ass. 

Slowly, Alex pressed his cock against Michael’s rim, teasing against it. Alex rubbed against the slickness left by the tentacles, slowly pressing his cock into Michael. Michael arched his back, moaning loudly, and Alex fought himself to keep his hips still, wanting to ease Michael into it. 

The tentacles seemed to move aside for him, slipping to the sides around Alex’s cock as it pressed past Michael’s rim. Alex groaned, holding onto Michael tightly, his other hand reaching up and knitting into Michael’s hair. Even though the tentacles had gotten Michael well-prepared, Michael was tight and hot around Alex’s cock, and he stayed still once his cock was fully seated, trying to breath, his face pressed against the back of Michael’s neck. Even without moving, Alex could feel the tentacles, moving against his cock inside of Michael, sliding over it tantalizingly. 

_ “ _ Fuck, Michael,” Alex moaned as he started moving his hips, fucking into Michael shallowly while the tentacles rubbed over Michael’s prostate and then over the head of Alex’s cock inside of him.

Michael responded with a loud moan, pressing his hips back against Alex, fucking himself on Alex’s cock. Alex shuddered as one of small tentacles inside Michael curled around his cock, moving with him as he started fucking into Michael more forcefully. Alex pressed kisses against Michael’s neck, thrusting his hips, pulling Michael’s hair lightly. 

“Alex, I’m gonna—” Michael’s words cut off into a moan, his hips stuttering back against Alex, and Michael raised his hand to grip Alex’s against his chest. Alex snapped his hips, groaning at the tight slide against the thicker tentacles, peering over Michael’s shoulder to see the tentacles wrapped around Michael’s cock stroking him more surely. 

“Go ahead,” Alex said, breathing hard, “cum with me inside you.” Michael’s hips worked furiously against Alex and Alex could feel him shudder as he came over the bed and the tentacles. 

Alex fucked him through it, and he could tell from the way Michael kept shuddering that the tentacles were working him, too. Alex felt like he could explode with how fucking hot it was to see Michael whine and shudder like that. Alex thrust slowly into him, the tentacles around his cock fucking Michael at the same pace Alex set, like they knew what he wanted. 

Michael whined, gripping Alex’s hand harder. “Don’t stop,” he said breathily. 

Alex groaned in response, letting himself go again, letting himself fuck Michael harder while Michael whined and writhed on his cock and the tentacles. Alex knew Michael was still tightly gripping the cylinder in front of him; Alex almost didn’t notice the tentacles unwinding from Michael’s cock and slipping across both of their thighs. 

He  _ did _ notice when they started sliding down the cleft of his ass, stroking slickly over his hole. One of the smaller tentacles slithered into Alex’s ass, and Alex’s hips stuttered hard into Michael. Alex could hear himself whining, could feel Michael clenching around his cock and the tentacles, the tentacle in his own ass rubbing softly against his prostate. 

“Is it—?” Michael asked breathlessly, and Alex moaned, snapping his hips against Michael, fucking him hard and fast. 

“In me,” Alex managed, moaning through the words, “in both of us.”

Michael groaned, clenching around Alex’s cock again. It was so much, the tentacles in him and around him, the tight hot clench of Michael’s ass, the way Michael’s hips stuttered back like he couldn’t control it, the sounds falling from both of their lips. 

Alex groaned, his hips losing their rhythm as the tentacle inside his ass stroked harder and the ones in Michael’s ass played over his cock. Alex pressed his forehead against Michael’s back, moaning loudly as he came inside of Michael. Alex’s hips stuttered as the tentacles kept moving, working him over. 

The tentacles seemed to sense when it was all becoming too much for him, and they slowed their motions, slipping out of Alex’s ass first, and then Michael’s, leaving Alex to thrust aimlessly into Michael a few last times before his softening cock slipped out. 

Michael rolled over, pressing his body against Alex’s and pulling him into a deep kiss. The tentacles trailed over their legs, retreating back into the cylinder behind Michael. Alex lost himself in kissing Michael, his body still shaking from all of the sensations. 

“Much, much fucking better than a vibrator,” Michael said, panting as they pulled apart for a moment. 

Alex nodded, grinning exhaustedly.

“I thought seeing it fuck you was as good as it got,” Michael continued, stroking his thumb along Alex’s cheek. “But being part of that was fucking amazing.”

“You were amazing,” Alex said, softly. He felt completely fucked out, and yet he was entirely certain that they should be repeating that as soon as physically possible. “Bringing that thing home was a good idea.”

“Maybe next time we can film it,” Michael said thoughtfully, “for scientific evidence purposes only, obviously.”

Alex laughed, but thinking about seeing the tentacles fucking both of them, seeing himself inside of Michael while they wrapped around both of them…Alex thought he could be happy never watching any other kind of porn again if they had that. 

“The things we do for science,” Alex teased, sighing dramatically. Michael laughed, pulling Alex into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had no intentions of writing this sequel and then I was just seized with inspiration, so hope you enjoy! I am also thinking of writing more variations with the alien sex toy, so please let me know if you'd want to read another fic in this series/what you'd want to see :)
> 
> [and come say hi to me on tumblr!](https://ineverlookavvay.tumblr.com)


End file.
